


Disillusion

by Agac



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agac/pseuds/Agac
Summary: Lena receives an award from the city where she and Kara run into some problems. After today, Kara may not be able to keep up with all of the lies that she has told.





	1. Chapter 1

The L Corp security team scoured the area searching for any potential threats to the upcoming ceremony. Local police who were already on site for crowd control looked at the hired men with disgust, feeling as if they were saying they didn’t know how to do their jobs.

 

Lena was in a nearby building preparing for the award she was about to receive. The latest device she brought to market had already helped hundreds across the city, but that didn’t stop angry citizens from voicing their concern at the local government lauding her.

 

It didn’t matter how much Lena tried to change the perception of her company and of herself, many people couldn’t get past the actions of her family. She couldn’t blame them for their lack of trust. Often she found herself thinking the same, especially after her role in the Daxamite invasion. Even though it had been so long since then, it stuck with her.

 

One of the assistants with the ceremony committee entered Lena’s dressing room. “Ms. Luthor, your head of security informed me their checks are all complete. The mayor is about to go on stage for the opening remarks.”

 

“Thank you. I’m ready as well.” Lena replied with a tight smile as she followed the young girl into the hallway leading outside. As soon as she stepped out into the sunlight she was greeted by Catco’s finest rising reporter and her brilliant smile.

 

“Kara, hi!” Lena said with her own smile at seeing her only friend. “I didn’t expect to see you before the ceremony was complete.”

 

Kara replied with a warm expression, “I just had to find you and tell you break a leg. This is such an important day for you. I’m glad to be able to watch.”

 

Lena’s cheeks flushed ever so slightly as she tried to keep herself from becoming giddy. “Well thank you. Perhaps we can meet up afterwards?” she asked shyly. She and Kara had been friends now for quite some time and Lena had a bit of trouble keeping her developing feelings for the blonde to herself.

 

“I would love that.” Lena smiled and nodded in acknowledgement before being drug away by the small, but now fierce assistant trying to keep Lena on time to the stage entrance. As Kara disappeared around the front of the stage, Lena tried to regather her composure for the speech she would be giving shortly.

 

Lena was waved up the stairs as she heard the mayor finishing up, “And now it is my proud honor to welcome Miss Lena Luthor to the stage!” Several people cheered as the crowd became visible. There were protesters with signs held high above their heads being corralled in the back. As her eyes searched for the one face that would give her strength, she finally saw Kara standing up front smiling and clapping with her notebook in one hand.

 

Lena slipped her calm face on and approached the mayor to take the gaudy trophy from his hand, expressed her thanks briefly, then turned to the podium. “Good afternoon National City,” she began.

 

As she worked through her speech she relaxed realizing most of the people in attendance seemed to truly be there in support. It made her feel lighter to know that some people did believe in her, not just Kara and Supergirl. 

 

As she reached the end of her speech and walked off stage Kara moved quickly to be at her side. “Hey, that was really great. I think Snapper is going to love this piece. There’s a lot to work with from your speech.” Lena was beaming at the blonde, still in awe at how someone so happy and beautiful could be so relentlessly on her side. 

 

As they continued walking, they reached a secluded area away from the crowd and town officials. “Thank you, Kara. I just have to run back to my office to finish up a few things, then I’ll be free for the day.”

 

Kara grabbed at the rim of her glasses, looking down. “Oh, okay. We can just meet up later if you want.”

 

Lena, seeing the blondes disappointment, reached out to Kara’s arm and pulled her in the direction of L Corp. “You can come with me, silly. It’ll be a quick stop.” The blonde immediately perked back up and her cheeks grew red as Lena entwined their arms.

 

“Sure, I can write my article this evening. The ceremony was only a small part of it anyways. I’d really like to get a few words from you about your follow up release, if you don’t mind.” Kara babbled as they fell in step.

 

They only got about one block toward their destination before Kara began to get the feeling something was off. She couldn’t pinpoint where her sudden rush of anxiety came from as she stopped to scan the area. Just as she finished swiveling her head to the right she saw an armed man appear from behind an empty news van.

 

“Well if it isn’t the little Luthor bitch herself.” The man now stood before them pointing his pistol at Lena with a crazed look in his eye. Lena tried her best to slip her best CEO mask on as she stepped protectively in front of Kara. 

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t seem to know you. Is there something I can help you with?” It turned her stomach to play nice to the man, but she couldn’t risk setting him off with Kara next to her. If something were to happen to her because of the Luthor name, Lena would never forgive herself.

 

Meanwhile, Kara was fighting against everything inside of her to use her superspeed and subdue the man before this went any further. Now would be a great time for her to have already revealed her secret identity to Lena. She continued to allow Lena to stand in front of her only because she had no doubt, were the man to use his firearm she could prevent any harm to Lena.

 

“Oh there’s plenty you can do, lady. Lex took my sister from me and I plan to take his away in return!”

 

Lena tried to play peacemaker as best as she could, “Sir, I’m very sorry for your loss, but killing me will not bring her back. Perhaps we could resolve this another way?” Lena could tell as she kept speaking the man was growing more unstable.

 

“No, there is nothing you can say!” The man began screaming and charging towards them. As he got within a few steps Kara could see his finger twitch on the trigger.  _ Now or never _ Kara thought to herself. The Kryptonian moved swiftly in front of her raven haired companion as a bullet left the chamber. Simultaneously she delivered a brutal uppercut to the man’s jaw knocking him out cold.

 

“Oh my God! Kara! Are you hurt?” Lena yelled out as she grabbed the blonde and touched every part of her she could to check for injuries. She was certain she had been hit. At point blank range it was impossible for her not to have been.

 

“No, no, I’m all fine.” Kara said trying to keep Lena from the seeing the bullet hole in the abdomen of her shirt that was undoubtedly there. As she tried to push Lena’s hand away from the affected area she heard Lena gasp. She was already grasping the hole in the shirt and confusion was written all over Lena’s face.

 

“I don’t understand. You’re not bleeding.” Lena searched the blonde for proof that she wasn’t hurt and that Lena herself wasn’t seeing things.

 

“Umm, must have been a lucky miss?” Kara tried to explain as she adjusted her glasses. At this point Lena began to push the fabric of the shirt into Kara’s stomach, her hand resting just above the hip. It was obvious to Lena the bullet couldn’t have possibly missed her body. Just before she heard a small metallic clank on the ground between them, Lena began to make out a familiar blue material where her hand rested.

 

Pieces began to fall into place as Lena then saw the crushed slug that laid on the ground, knocked loose from Kara’s clothing by her fussing with the material. Lena’s eyes made their way back to Kara’s who now looked absolutely terrified.

 

Kara tried desperately to find the right words as she searched Lena’s face for a reaction beyond the obvious shock. Lena, unable to decide herself how to react, began to retract her hand. Before she could could get far Kara grabbed her wrist and held it in place. 

 

“Lena,” she softly trailed off still unsure what to do.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Lena spoke in barely a whisper trying to rationalize why she shouldn’t feel betrayed by the person she trusted the most. Kara used her grip to draw Lena closer. Lena tried to look away, but Kara used her free hand to gently guide her eyes back up.

 

So many emotions flowed through the raven haired woman. Relief that Kara was safe. Dread that Kara wasn’t the person she thought she was. Intrigue at how she could have missed the now obvious signs. Fear at how to process all the interactions that she now realized were with one single person, not two.

 

“Please, please don’t run.” The desperation in her voice was evident. “I wanted to tell you. Roa I wanted to so much, but I didn’t want to lose you.” She searched Lena’s eyes again hoping she would believe her. “I’m sorry. I’m so selfish. It’s just that…” she paused briefly to take a breath. “Lena you mean so much to me and after you and Supergirl got into it about the kryptonite I,I just thought you wouldn’t want that part of me.” 

 

Kara was almost in tears now as she pleaded with her best friend to understand. “I wanted you to know, but I couldn't lose you. I couldn’t lose this,” Kara said stroking her thumb across Lena’s cheek to wipe away the single tear that made its way down Lena’s stoney face.

 

“You’ve been sleeping with me for months,” Lena said pushing herself away from Kara, “as  _ Supergirl! _ ” 

 

“Lena, I know. That wasn’t supposed to happen.” Kara pleaded trying to keep Lena from darting away.

 

“You let me believe you were someone else!” Lena continued to get more and more angry as she replayed each interaction she’d had with both identities of the blonde in front of her.

 

“I never expected that to happen, Lena. You have to believe me. I thought you hated Supergirl and then you came onto me and I didn’t know how…”

 

“To tell me it was you? To tell me I was making a fool of myself?”

 

“Baby, it’s not like that.” Kara pulled Lena close again placing both hands at the base of her neck to lock her into place. Lena drew up her arms between them in a defensive stance.

 

“Then what is it like? How could you do that?” Lena used her hands to emphasize each word by pounding on Kara’s chest. She knew any physical display of her anger wouldn’t phase the Kryptonian in the slightest.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Kara repeated as Lena slowly relaxed her hands to lay flat across Kara’s chest and leaned into Kara for some small comfort she thought she may find. “It’s just me, sweetheart.” Kara kissed the top of Lena’s head and pulled gently trying to get her to look up.

 

Once Lena did she took in the face of her friend, now pale with stress, glasses sitting atop her nose, and hair pulled back. “I’m here. All of me.” Kara spoke slowly trying not to spook Lena again. 

 

After a moment passed, Lena heard another man hollering her name. She recognized his voice as one of her security guards. Lena pushed herself away with finality from Kara to stand at a friendly distance as three men came to secure her attacker. She began to turn away to finish her trek to L Corp.

 

“Lena, we need to talk about this.”

 

“No, Kara. Not now.” Her voice was like ice as she walked away from the scene and away from the woman she had trusted so deeply. That trust was now gone.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found myself with some extra time so here is some more. My goal is to complete this in 1 or 2 more chapters. Thanks for reading.

Lena sat in her top floor office staring at her computer. Her cursor taunted her sitting at the first line of the document she was meant to be reviewing. After the award ceremony yesterday she had returned home and tried to block out everything that resided outside the confines of her apartment.

 

She wasn’t the type to mope or wallow. She was certainly capable of anger, but not when one the most fundamental realities of her life had just been shaken. Ever the Luthor, she knew how to take her emotions and neatly compartmentalize them and tuck them far away.

 

Her initial reaction was derived from the heightened emotions of the man who attacked her compiled with the shift in what she knew to be true about the woman who was there with her. Had it been any other day, she felt like she would have been able to simply send Kara away. But just like she had over the last two months, Kara got another piece of Lena that she never deserved.

 

Her door opened slowly pulling her from her thoughts. Jess entered timidly with a stack of papers in her arms. “Ma’am, these just arrived from R&D. Also, I thought you may want to know,” Jess hesitated to continue.

 

“Thank you. And what is it?”

 

“Ms. Danvers was escorted away from the entrance about ten minutes ago.”

 

Lena simply replied with a _hmm_ as she took the papers and returned to her desk. Taking that as an end to the conversation Jess quickly returned to her station outside the CEO's office. She was very confused when Lena had entered that morning and asked for Kara’s access to the tower be revoked entirely.

 

Lena wasn’t surprised Kara had tried to see her. She was surprised, however thankful, there wasn’t already a Kryptonian standing on her office balcony.

 

Pushing all thoughts of the blonde away, Lena started in on her work.

 

_2 Months Ago_

 

Supergirl’s day had been long and grueling. It had all started when she was called to the DEO. Upon her arrival they informed her that Lillian Luthor had reemerged once again with another intricate scheme. The old bat wouldn’t give up her constant plans of death and destruction.

 

After being pre-briefed for her mission, Supergirl’s first stop was at L Corp to prod Lena for information. She knew that Lena would never help Cadmus, but she also knew Lillian never stopped trying to get her on board.

 

As she approached the high rise building, she saw Lena worrying her hands on the couch in her office. Landing outside the glass balcony door, Supergirl raised her hand in a small wave requesting entrance to the CEO’s office. Lena gave a slight nod granting her permission.

 

“Ms. Luthor, we think the city is in danger, as well as yourself.” She approached her sitting friend delicately, assuming by her posture she was already aware of the situation.

 

“Yes. It seems that way.” Lena ran an aggravated hand through her dark hair. “Lillian left not long ago. She tried to blackmail me into giving her some of my equipment that’s still in development.” Lena huffed and leaned back into the couch. “No matter how much I strive to distance myself from their insanity, she always finds a way to corner me up.”

 

When Kara interacted with Lena as her hero persona, she always played the strong, moral being the city saw. She couldn’t bare the resignation shown all over Lena, so this time instead of taking the tall stance and fists on hips approach, she simply knelt before Lena and looked at her with part of the care Kara Danvers shows the Luthor. “You don’t deserve this from her.”

 

Lena was surprised to realize Supergirl had taken her hand and was showing this small affection towards her. Unsettled, she stood up and took quick strides to her desk to gather the paperwork she’d already prepared for the DEO. “This is the mechanism I was forced to turn over to her.” Lena shoved the file into Supergirl’s hand. “We were developing it with the intent to manipulate the ionosphere, much like the HAARP machine. This, however works on a smaller scale than the government’s rendition.”

 

Kara stood looking through the pictures and data. Although it was still relatively primitive compared to the standards of her home’s technology, she was impressed at what they had been able to develop.

 

“The device we have produced was supposed to be a reliable way for local government’s to safely and cost efficiently fight off droughts and famine, rain and mudslides. It was intended to help the people.” Lena began to retreat into herself just a bit as she took a seat. Most people wouldn’t notice the change, but the blonde knew her too well.

 

“So what does Lillian plan to do?” Supergirl asked cautiously.

 

“I’m not exactly sure. The most obvious answer would be create natural disasters rather than assistance.” She adjusted in her seat. “However she could possibly adjust it’s high frequency emissions to resemble something like Myriad.”

 

“So hurricanes or mind control. Seems about right,” Kara tried to half joke.

 

Lena snapped, “I would think you being a _super_ who takes it upon herself to protect this city you would take this a little more seriously.”

 

“Hey, hey, you’re right. This is serious.” Supergirl placated. She then took her trademark pose to prove her commitment. “Do you have any idea where she is now?”

 

Lena reached for a tablet and began tapping away. “I’m sending the information to Agent Danvers now. The data just finished processing. Lillian may have been good at slipping away before, but I’ve learned a few tricks after so many of our encounters.”

 

That was hours ago.

 

Once Supergirl and the DEO had the information, they pursued Cadmus and reached their facility just as Lillian unleashed a series of powerful tornadoes toward National City. The struggle for control at the hidden facility was one for the books. Against all advice, Lena had showed up to lend a helping hand. Ultimately it was her who was able to distract Lillian for long enough that Supergirl could restrain the older Luthor and gain control of the weather device.

 

Once it was deactivated, Lena stood watching the DEO agents scramble to gather the prisoners they had taken in the skirmish. She leaned heavily against a console as she processed everything that had happened.

 

Supergirl noticed her almost defeated posture and moved to stand next to her. “You did a great job, Ms. Luthor.”

 

“You didn’t seem so supportive when I arrived and you berated me for being here,” she replied skeptically.

 

“Look, you may not believe it, but I just didn’t want you risking your safety.” Lena saw a softness in Supergirl’s eyes that seemed so familiar, yet unknown. As quickly as her curiosity piqued at what it meant, she felt herself being pulled to the ground.

 

Supergirl had wrapped one arm protectively around her waist, the other cradling her head and pulling Lena into the crook of her neck. The red cape was draped around the two women. Supergirl gasped near her ear as she absorbed the concussive blast that came out of nowhere. Instinctively, Lena had grabbed onto the Kryptonian with all her might, pulling her as close as she could.

 

The air cleared as Lena heard the whispers, “It’s ok, I’ve got you. You’re safe.” Supergirl began to pull herself back up, gently bringing Lena with her. As they sat up and began to look around, Supergirl kept a protective hand just under Lena’s ear as she looked the brunette over. For the most part, everyone was still safe. The only casualty was the poor groaning agent a few feet away who had inadvertently triggered a hidden bomb.

 

As the two women began to stand, Lena still in shock, Alex entered the room in a sprint.

 

“Hey! Are you guys ok?” She only stopped for a moment to be assured of their safety before moving to give aid to the hurt agent. As she began working she turned to Kara, “Get her out of here. You guys have done enough. We’ll handle it from here.”

 

Without any argument, Supergirl turned to Lena and reached out ever so slightly in an asking motion. Once the CEO acknowledged her request Kara carefully picked her up bridal style and took off back towards the city and to her home.

 

After that day, the DEO asked Lena to do consulting for more of their missions. They found her resourcefulness to be a usable asset. In turn, she and Supergirl ended up spending more time together than they typically did.

 

Lena had meant every word when she had previously told Supergirl they weren’t friends. As their interactions increased, she still felt that way, however she came to see a little more value in the Kryptonian.

 

She had to admit, the blonde was beautiful. Her suit certainly left nothing to wonder about her figure. Even though she wasn’t the blonde Lena truly wanted, she could act as a sort of placeholder. It led her to wonder if Supergirl could be seduced.

 

So Lena waited for an opportunity.

 

One night, after completing a mission, Lena’s driver was unreachable. She seemed to be stranded at the DEO so naturally Supergirl offered her a lift home.

 

Landing on Lena’s private balcony a little while later, she set the brunette down. Lena straightened her slightly crumpled shirt, smoothing out what wrinkles she could. “Would you like to come in for a minute?” She asked.

 

“Umm, sure.” Kara moved to follow Lena through the door and into the living area. Lena walked to a side table that hid a bottle of scotch and poured herself a glass then took a seat on her couch. Once seated she openly roamed her eyes over the woman stood before her.

 

Kara, trying to figure out why Lena was looking at her so strangely, did her best to keep the aura of strength and composure. Even so, she couldn’t help but lift her hand as if she were about to adjust her glasses. Instead she redirected it to shake out her curls. “We had a good day, huh? Foiled another would be crisis.”

 

Lena enjoyed the slight discomfort that was coming from her guest. “We did. Come, take a seat.”

 

She moved to take her place on the couch she was very familiar with as Kara Danvers. Supergirl had never received that privilege before. She was happy Lena seemed to want to spend some time together, although she was still trying to figure out what exactly her motivation was.

 

“You know, Supergirl, we have been spending more time together. I believe it’s given me some...perspective.”

 

Clearing her throat a bit she responded, “I see.” Then furrowing her brow in confusion, “What does that mean?”

 

Lena sat her drink down on the coffee table slowly, then slid closer to her visitor. Kara moved to give them more space, however found herself already leaning into the arm rest.

 

“Perhaps I’ve been a little too harsh with you before.” She placed a hand just above Kara’s knee, testing her reaction. She heard a gulp and saw wide eyes as Supergirl began to realize Lena’s intentions.

 

“The day we went after my mother, I realized a few things.” Lena began gently caressing Kara’s leg, making sure she didn’t move too quickly and scar the girl off. “I was surprised when you took my hand in my office.” She leaned close enough to Kara’s ear she could feel the heat of her breath. “Then, the way you reacted while shielding me from that blast made me see how you must feel about me.”

 

Kara’s heart was pumping almost as fast as she heard Lena’s. She couldn’t believe what was happening. Unsure and conflicted what to do, she remained still. Lena took it as an invitation to continue.

 

With one arm placed behind the protector, she raised the other to pull Kara into a slow, sensual kiss. She could sense the shock and hesitance, but soon she relaxed into her and pulled Lena closer.

 

Kara knew deep down what she was doing would hurt Lena when she eventually knew the truth, but in the moment she couldn’t find the strength to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara sat alone replaying what happened at L Corp earlier that day. She assumed Lena wouldn’t want to see her, but she had to try. She approached the building hoping Jess would at least give Lena a message for her. To her surprise, she was immediately asked to leave the premises before she could even enter the front door.

 

“Wait, are you serious?” she replied to the guard with dread washing over her. It broke what little hope Kara had left within her.

 

After the first night she and Lena spent together, Kara tried to keep her hero side as far from Lena Luthor as possible. Unsurprisingly, that proved to be almost impossible. Everytime Lena worked with the DEO, she and Supergirl would find themselves alone together, especially after their missions. It was like Lena was a bloodhound seeking her out. Each time Kara tried to wiggle her way out of Lena’s presence, knowing what would happen if she didn’t. 

 

She tried to tell herself that she had given it her best effort to stop what they had started. The reality was that after their encounters continued, she subconsciously began justifying her actions. Even though she knew she should stop, they ended up in the same position. She eventually figured the damage had already been done, why not keep going until she could find a way to tell Lena the truth.

 

She also reasoned Lena knew Supergirl had a normal name and a normal life, yet she still pursued her. So what did it matter that Lena just so happened to know the normal side of her. She must not be too concerned about the other side of the hero to have started their relationship.

 

No matter what excuses she used to continue it, Kara knew a day would come where she would have to face the music. She had desperately hoped it would be on her own terms. More importantly, she had hoped she would be able to somehow convince Lena they could have something more. Something real. 

 

Ultimately, her actions boiled down to the fact, for once, Supergirl was given a part of Lena that Kara Danvers so desperately wanted. Something was better nothing, right?

 

So now she sat in a ball on her couch. Lena was gone. Kara wasn’t crying. There were no tears to be shed. The grief she felt at losing her was all because of her own decisions. She didn’t deserve to cry and pitty herself, she was only allowed self-loathing. No matter what type of justification she had developed in her mind, she was the creator of her own misery.

 

She drew her legs into her chest and rocked back and forth a bit, replaying what she’d done, hoping she could will her reality into something different.

 

She thought of how she could make things better. She could call Lena, but the CEO was not going to answer. She already tried to see her face to face and was turned away. The only thing she could do would be to fly right up to her office and force Lena to speak to her, or at least look at her through the window. She wouldn’t do that though. The least she could do now would be to respect her space and wait for her to reach out again. If she ever did.

 

The two women’s isolation could only last for so long. Three days after  _ that day _ Supergirl was once again called to the DEO. Upon entering the secure building she made her way to the control room. As she walked down the stairs leading to the rest of her team she immediately recognized the form of the woman who had been avoiding her. She had her back to Kara, unaware of her arrival.

 

Kara’s stopped dead in her tracks. This wasn’t how she wanted to see her again. She wanted to talk to her privately where she could have a chance to apologize and maybe explain herself. Knowing she still had a threat to deter, she finally began moving toward the team again.

 

Lena, finally noticing Supergirl walking around to the opposite side of their huddle, simply looked up and happily greeted her. “Supergirl, just in time. We’ll catch you up on the brief.”

 

Kara nervously smiled and nodded at the people gathered around. Did Lena get over it? Or was this one of those ‘I’m so angry I’m smiling’ type of situations right before all hell breaks loose? She didn’t have to wait long to find out.

 

As they broke from the circle, each moving out to their respective duties, Kara caught up to Lena.

 

“Hey, how’s it going?” She asked Lena, gently grasping at her elbow.

 

Lena subtly jerked her arm away and smiled with a murderous look, “Oh no, we don’t speak alone. I will act like nothing has happened in front of others, but do not mistake that as forgiveness. I just happen to not be in the business of ruining reputations.”

 

“Lee, please. I don’t expect forgiveness, but we have to talk.”

 

“Again. No. We do not.” Lena gave her a curt nod and walked away.

 

The rest of the afternoon went much of the same. As Supergirl fought her way through a gang of high-strength aliens trying to overrun a small gated community, she found herself paired up with Lena for most of it. The aliens were drawing power from small mechanical sources spread out in the area. Supergirl’s job was to cover Lena as she disabled half and Winn disabled the other half with J’onn.

 

Multiple times, Supergirl was thrown to ground viciously by different foes. Each of them would then make a run at Lena. The last one had gotten especially close to hurting her. With renewed strength and the inane need to protect the raven haired woman, Kara used all of her might and superspeed to charge at the alien moments before he could reach her. As soon as her brute force knocked the hostile back Lena finished disarming the final device, effectively draining his power.

 

Kara tentatively offered Lena a hand to help her stand. Lena looked at the hand in disgust, but took it anyways. They didn’t speak as they walked to meet up with the rest of the team. They didn’t speak as they reached the DEO once again and prepared to leave.

 

Kara hung her head as she exited the building, dressed in her reporter attire and began to walk home. She liked to walk sometimes and feel the Earth beneath her feet as she got lost in the sea of people making their way down the city streets.

 

An expensive black car pulled up next to Kara and she saw the window roll down to reveal an icey Lena, “Get in.” She didn’t wait for a response as she closed it once again.

 

Kara walked around to the passenger’s side and entered the vehicle. As she began to speak, Lena raised her a hand between them and nodded at her to stop talking. Confused, Kara simply sat back, buckled, and kept her eyes forward for the drive. 

 

They arrived at Lena’s apartment building. Lena parked and got out of the vehicle, assuming Kara would be smart enough to follow her up. She followed her through the lobby, into the elevator, waited til it dinged open, then they made their way to Lena’s door. The entire time Kara wracked her brain trying to come up with what to say when Lena inevitably allowed it.

 

As she put the keys in the lock Lena softly spoke, “You have 3 minutes once I open this door.” Then they entered her home.

 

“Lena, I’m sorry!” Kara began frantically. “I never should have let any of that happen without telling you the whole truth. I just didn’t know what to do.” Lena made herself a drink as Kara continued to ramble on, never once looking at the blonde who followed her every step.

  
“Please you have to know how much I care about you. I’m so stupid for letting this happen the way that it did.” Lena nodded her head to the side in agreement knowing Kara would see the movement even if she didn’t directly address her.

 

“It’s just that...we were friends. You and Kara. And it was so amazing. And every time I saw you I just wanted there to be something more.” Lena was surprised at the admission, but said nothing. “And then when I came to your home that night you were saying all these things and then you came on to me. It was everything that I wanted. You were talking about my feelings for you and for a second I think I forgot that you were talking to Supergirl. For a second I thought we were finally moving in a direction I so desperately wanted.”

 

Kara began to slow down her words. “But then I knew. Before we kissed. That I should stop you.” She hung her head, “But I didn’t want to.” 

 

Kara approached Lena as she finally looked up at her with tears in her eyes. Kara grabbed Lena’s upper arm to turn her to look at her fully, took the drink from her hand and sat it down. Placing both hands on each of Lena’s arms she began to speak again, emotion evident in her voice. “I should have been honest with you. You deserved to know it was me. I took advantage of the situation for my own gain. I can’t change it, but I can tell you that I am truly truly sorry.”

 

Lena held Kara’s gaze for a few moments gathering herself before speaking. “That’s the thing, Kara. You could have had me if you had ever asked.”

 

Kara drew Lena into a hug and whispered into the top her head, “Please. Don’t keep shutting me out. I don’t deserve your forgiveness. But please, can we at least try to be friends again?”

 

“Kara that requires trust!” Lena said as she pushed back once again.

 

“I know. I know I broke yours.”

 

“You did.”

 

Kara took in Lena’s demeanor. Lena had tried to bottle everything up for the last few days, but now it was all pouring out of her. Working so closely with the blonde all day broke the seals she had put on her emotions.

 

Feeling as though she was doing nothing but hurting Lena more by staying there she turned away from Lena and moved towards the balcony, “I’m sorry for everything Lena. I’ll go.” 

 

Just as she reached out to open the door Lena spoke again, “So you break my trust, ask to be friends, but now when I need my friend you’re just going to run?”

 

Kara turned back to her “No, no. If you want me here I’m here. I promise.”

 

Lena went to sit on the couch and Kara understood she wanted her to follow. Kara sat on one end and Lena laid her head in Kara’s lap facing her. Kara ran her hands through the raven locks of hair. She finally heard a whisper, “I’m sorry too.”

 

Kara pushed Lena back slightly so that she was now looking up at her. “What on Earth for?”

 

“I only wanted to take advantage of Supergirl. I didn’t want anything real from her. I’m not blameless here, either.” Kara couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

 

“Lena it doesn’t matter.”

 

“No, it does. I would never do that to Kara Danvers. But I did it to Supergirl without even caring. I did it to you. As much as I want to hate you right now, I still know who you are inside and you didn’t deserve how I treated you.”

 

The women stared at each other as they realized that they each in their own way had taken advantage of the other.

 

Several hours later, Kara awoke with a dull pain in her neck from the angle her head had fallen to the side. She was alone. She began to panic slightly thinking Lena had left her there, not wanting to wake her, but also not wanting to be near her any more. 

 

“Would you like some tea?” A soft voice asked behind her.

 

With relief Kara turned to respond, “No thank you. I’m good.” She fidgeted her hands awkwardly for a moment, “I guess maybe I should head home.” She tried to read Lena’s face as she spoke.

 

“Kara, let’s go to bed.” Lena smiled at her and gently rubbed the back of Kara’s neck. Kara wasted no time following the CEO to her bed. As they laid down, Lena’s back fitting snugly into Kara, the blonde hero hoped she wouldn’t be called away tonight.

 

They still needed to work through everything that had happened, but it was obvious both women were done fighting against their need for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like 3 chapters wrapped it up. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
